


A Close Call

by MrsMendes19



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:41:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28997667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMendes19/pseuds/MrsMendes19
Summary: After receiving news that his Father had been killed in an attack, Stefan decides that he needed to get out of the house to clear his head for a while. He decided to drive along snowy roads, which ended with him in a car accident. It will be up to Emma and Damon to rescue their brother before time runs out and Stefan dies from the cold.Will they find Stefan or won't they?





	A Close Call

**Author's Note:**

> I used the scene from season 7 ep 17, where Stefan is in the dead guy's body and Damon is trying to find him. I used it for inspiration and used the actual quotes from the series.
> 
> All respect goes to Julie Plec and other who had created the wonderful world of The Vampire Diaries. I do not own any characters apart from Emma. 
> 
> Enjoy the story!

Damon, Stefan and I run around the house playing hide and seek, like kids do. It was Damon’s turn to count, so Stefan and I find our hiding places before Damon could finish counting. Once we were hidden, we wait for Damon to come and find us. I was hiding in a cupboard but was found easily by Damon, since I always hid in the same spot. Stefan on the other hand, was a bit harder to find. He usually comes up with better hiding spaces than us. We search the whole house but couldn’t find him, not until he came out on his own after waiting for a long time. We would always question him where he hid, but he never revealed his secret, not until I followed him to his usual hiding spot. He knew that hiding in father’s office was cheating, but he still did it, every time we played.  
“Stefan, you know that we are not supposed to be in here. Father would kill us if he knew that we were snooping around in his office.”  
“We are not snooping around, we are just hiding. Why aren’t you hiding in your cupboard, anyway?”  
“I’m tired of always being the first one to be found. I need a new hiding spot, plus I wanted to see where you always hide.”  
We hear footsteps outside of the door and we heard the door open, and it was Father. He came home early, he wasn’t supposed to be home for another few hours. We listened as the footsteps approach our spot, we knew that he wouldn’t be happy.  
“What have I told you about hiding in my office? Get out of here! Find somewhere else to play your stupid games!”  
Damon and I got up, out of our hiding spot, and bowed out heads.  
“Yes Father.”  
We both say in unison before running out of the room.

*15 Years Later* 

Stefan drives recklessly down the snowy highway, dodging cars whenever he could. He had received bad news about his father. His eyes filled with tears and due to his blurry vision, he couldn’t see the oncoming car. He collided head on with the other car, passing out from the impact.

Back at the house I search everywhere for Stefan, not knowing that he had left. We had just received news that our father had been killed in what appeared to be a targeted attack. I see Damon rereading the same article over and over again, not wanting to believe the news.  
“He’s really dead, Em.”  
“I know, I can hardly believe it. Hey, do you know where Stefan is?”  
“No, no idea. After he read the article he just left without a word. I have no idea where he could be.”  
“Do you think that we should go and find him?”  
“I don’t even know the first place to look.”  
“It doesn’t matter. It’s freezing out there and if we don’t find him, then he will die. Come on, let’s go.”  
We dress up and head to the car, pulling onto the road, not knowing if we would get to Stefan in time.

After driving for over two hours, our chances of finding Stefan were becoming slimmer with every second that passed. I tried messaging Stefan several times but he didn’t reply to my messages. I even tried calling him on Damon’s phone, with the same result. I was beginning to loose all hope, until the phone rang.  
“Stefan, where are you?”  
“I don’t know, but I need help. I’ve been in a car accident.”  
“Are you hurt?”  
“It hurts to move, but I think that I will be okay. Unless I freeze to death.”  
“Don’t talk like that. It’s going to be okay.”  
I could hear Stefan’s shaky breath, he must be freezing. He doesn’t say anything for a few seconds, I try to keep him talking, trying to give him hope that we would find him soon.  
“We are coming, Stefan. You’ve got to hold on.”  
After a few more shaky breaths, he answers.  
“Hey, remember when we used to play hide and seek when we were kids?”  
Damon smiles.  
“Do you bring that up because you used to cheat?”  
“I did not.”  
“Absolutely you did. You used to hide in father’s office even though we weren’t allowed to be in there.”  
“Once maybe.”  
“No, all the time!”  
“The why was it so hard for you to find me?”  
I look at Damon, I could hear in Stefan’s voice that he was giving up hope of us finding him. He continues to talk with Stefan.  
“Cause I was scared. I didn’t want to break the rules.”  
“Or maybe you were hoping that father would catch me and punish me.”  
“No, I wasn’t scared that I would get caught. I was scared for you, Stefan.”  
As Damon drives, we continue to look out of the windows, but it was extremely hard to see out of them as it was snowing heavily.  
“Why are you bringing up hide and go seek?”  
“Because you are never going to find me.”  
Damon and I share a panicked glace. We had to find Stefan, he was so close to dying. We had to reach him, we just had to. Damon drives faster down the road and after a few minutes, we saw Stefan laying in the middle of the road. Damon stops the car and I run to Stefan, he was unconscious.  
“Stefan, can you hear me? We are here, we found you, do you hear me?”  
I watch as Stefan’s eyes slowly open.  
“Em…”  
“Yes, it’s me. You’re going to be okay.”  
My eyes filled with tears as I bend down to hug him. He would have been dead if we hadn’t have found him when we did. I wipe away the tears before looking down at Stefan.  
“Can you walk?”  
Stefan nods and I help him stand. He was weak from the cold, but with my help, he managed to get to the car. We make Stefan comfortable in the back of the car and turn the heating on to full power, in order to warm Stefan’s body. It would be a while before he stopped shaking and eventually fell asleep. I tuck the blanket around Stefan’s body before getting into the passenger seat. I sigh with relief, I was so glad that we had found Stefan.

When we arrive back home, Damon helped Stefan up the stairs while I ran a warm bath for him. He would feel much better after. It turned out that Stefan only had a cut on his head but no other injuries. He would recover in no time. After his bath, Stefan decided that the best thing for him to do was rest. He was tired from the stress of what had just happened to him, with the car crash and almost dying from the cold.

After he had gone to bed, Damon and I talk about how close we were to losing our brother. If we had gotten to him 5-10 minutes later, he would have been dead. It was pure luck that he was on the street that we were driving on, and that we got to him in time. This was too much of a close call, more than I would like to think. After checking on Stefan, Damon and I make our way to our bedrooms to get some sleep. We had all our energy drained for one day, tomorrow is another day.

The End


End file.
